zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Timeman
Usuario:Timeman/Mi Rincón de apuntes Hola, soy Timeman y esto es Jackass este es mi perfil (gracias, Capitán Obvio, ya puedes retirarte después de esta gran actuación). Soy un gran fan de la serie de The Legend of Zelda y es una de mis sagas favoritas, solo por detrás de muy pocas otras. Frecuento también por SmashPedia o mis propias wikis, pero si quieres algo déjame un mensaje en el muro y te contestaré lo más rápida y buenamente que pueda. Mis orígenes con Zelda (la chica no, la saga :v) Todo empezó digamos que de forma no muy usual, pues empezó por desagradarme fuertemente (no lo parece, ¿eh? XD). Cuando me compré mi primera consola de sobremesa y mi segunda consola en general, la Nintendo GameCube, me lo compré en un pack en el que venía el juego de Mario Kart: Double Dash y, ¡oh, sorpresa! el disco de The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition (digo sorpresa proque cuando compré la consola no vi que iba incluido :v). Tras tener aburrido el Mario Kart de tanto jugarlo, decidí darle un vistazo al "otro disco" para ver que se trataba. Como persona ordenada que soy (incluso en la niñéz de la que hablo) empecé a jugar por el primer juego que salía allí para escoger, oséase, el Zelda original. Después de dar más vueltas que un tiovivo loco en las fiestas de un pueblo y de no encontrar ni la primera mazmorra, oséase, a los 5 minutos (sí, siempre he sido un jugador pésimo y con poca paciencia :p) decidí resetear y probar el segundo juego de la lista, AKA, Zelda II. Con la misma suerte que en el primer caso, decidí no tirar la toalla y probar con el tercero, es decir, el Ocarina of Time. Sin embargo, yo, que además de malo era más cagao' que qué, nunca llegué siquiera a ver al Gran Árbol Deku, pues daba vueltas sin parar porque no quería entrar en la parte de las piedras rodantes en la que se encuentra la Espada Kokiri (por lo que no podía progresar en la historia), así que acabé con otro abandono a los pocos minutos. Entonces, en vez de jugar al Majora's Mask (no recuerdo los motivos, la verdad), siguiente juego que tocaría por orden, decidí saltar al siguiente y último juego, la demo (que por aquel entonces creía que "demo" formaba parte del nombre del juego o algo así XD (ya podéis prever el futuro de esta historia XD)) del Wind Waker. Cuando lo probé, me pareció un formato raro, con las partidas ya empezadas (pero con la previa y reciente experiencia con los dos primeros Zeldas no le di demasiada importancia, pues se asemejaba bastante). Probé creo que era la primera de las partidas (en la que estabas en la primera mazmorra) y fue el que más me gustó (a primera vista parecía más sencillo y era más atractivo para mi infantil espíritu), pero después pasaron los 20 minutos... y podéis imaginar el final de esta trágica historia XD. Finalmente, dado que sólo me quedaba un juego por jugar, decidí no abandonar, pese a que todas las anteriores experiencias fueron desesperantes. Supongo que, sabiendo lo cagueta y malo que era (y aún soy un poco (bastante :v)), sabréis el resultado: solo diré que tuve pesadillas por un puñetero mes (de calendario, no como exageración XD)... Después de este "horrendo" final, decidí enterrar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la saga Zelda (vamos, que tuve ese disco criando polvo del bueno XD). Varios años después, un amigo, al cual se le rompió su GameCube, decidió regalarme su Wind Waker (esta "versión") porque le daba igual dármelo que tirarlo a la basura (precisamente estaba abandonando el mundo de los videojuegos), así que, recordando lo que disfruté con la demo, decidí "romper la regla" de no jugar nunca más a un juego de Zelda. No me lo llegué a pasar (me lo lograría pasar unos años más tarde), pero mi gusto por esta saga comenzó a... "florecer". Sin embargo, pasaría bastante tiempo aún hasta que comprara mi primer juego de Zelda por mi propia voluntad (que a decir verdad, creo que era el Skyward Sword XD). A partir de aquí me he ido hacendo cada vez más fan de las historias que se contaban hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, una de mis sagas favoritas de todos los tiempos. Juegos que poseo Dado que no recuerdo el orden en el que los adquirí, los listaré sin ningún orden en concreto: *The Legend of Zelda (la versión digital de la eShop de 3DS, todavía no tengo la NES). *Link's Awakening (me lo regaló un compañero de bachillerato que ya no lo usaba). *Link's Awakening DX (de la eShop de 3DS. Lo obtuve antes que el original). *Ocarina of Time (venía con el Wind Waker que me regaló mi amigo, es decir, la versión con el Master Quest de GameCube). *Ocarina of Time 3D (fue un regalo de cumpleaños junto mi Nintendo 3DS XL (mi primera consola de la família 3DS)). *Majora's Mask 3D (la historia vendrá luego). *The Wind Waker (ya he contado su historia). *The Wind Waker HD (igual que el Majora's, después cuento). *Four Swords (la versión de aniversario de la DSi. Actualmente transferido a mi New 3DS XL). *Twilight Princess (de Wii, aunque si puedo me haré con la versión de GameCube. Dado que tengo la versión de Wii U ya no me interesa la de GameCube XD). *Twilight Princess HD (igual que el Majora's Mask y el Wind Waker HD). *Phantom Hourglass (seminuevo. Fue una total sorpresa encontrarlo). *Spirit Tracks (también seminuevo, aunque lo encontré algunos años antes que el anterior). *Skyward Sword (igual que el resto de destacados préviamente). *A Link Between Worlds (versión física (odio las versiones digitales de juegos de este calibre)). *Tri Force Heroes (comprado de forma súbita por mis padres como sorpresa). *Breath of the Wild (más de lo mismo :v. Me lo compré antes que la consola XD). *Collector's Edition (por eso no he citado el I, II OoT y MM como juegos de la GameCube (bueno, excepto la "segunda versión de GameCube" con el OoT :v)). *Hyrule Warriors (pillado el primer día que salió). *Hyrule Warriors: Legends (¿hace falta repetirme? XD). *No se si contará, pero me compré el Soul Calibur II solo por Link XD (es el que mejor domino (:v) y casi el único que uso (XD)). A parte de esto, me he pasado el A Link to the Past en el emulador, y el The Minish Cap llegué a la versión distorsionada del Castillo de Hyrule (vamos, la mazmorra final) (es que se me reseteó el emulador (era del iPod) y se me borró todo lo que tenía u.u). Especiales de mi posesión Aquí listo, también sin orden alguno, todas mis pertenencias y extras sobre la saga, como packs y merchandising (y aquí es lo que en el apartado anterior me refería como que contaría luego): *Hyrule Historia (un buen fan que se lo pueda permitir debería considerar este libro como su biblia XD). *Los 10 mangas de Zelda de Akira Himekawa, desde el Ocarina hasta el Phantom Hourglass (no cuenta el de Skyward, pues ya puse el Hyrule Historia). *Pack del Skyward Sword con el mando de Wii dedicado (fue mi primer pack de Zelda especial y conscientemente comprado (ewe)). *Pack del Majora's Mask 3D con la New Nintendo 3DS XL dedicada y la figura de Skull Kid (sería mejor la consola con el juego, pero bah XD. Fue la primera consola portátil con motivos personalizados y es actualmente la única, junto una Game Boy Color de Pikachu, en mi posesión). *Una figura cutre que no llega al palmo del Link del Skyward Sword comprado en un Salón del Cómic de Barcelona (venía en una capsulita y es desmontable :v). *Pack del Wind Waker HD con la Wii U (o al revés, como la New 3DS XD). Si bien no es mi primera consola "edición especial" que compré, si que es la primera en tener motivos personalizados. *Pack del Twilight Princess HD con el amiibo del Link Lobo y el CD de música. *Pack del Breath of the Wild (oséase que el juego es el de Switch) con el CD de la BSO y la estatua de la Espada Maestra. **El... ¿pase de temporada? ¿Puedo ponerlo aquí? XD. *Pack del Hyrule Warriors: Legends con la brújula-reloj (que habría molado más que fuera brújula-brújula, pero qué se le va a hacer...). *Todos los amiibo de la saga (oséase, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Link Lobo, Link OoT, Link MM, Link TWW, Link arquero, Link jinete, Guardián, Zelda y Bokoblin (el resto están pendientes de que los encuentre en alguna tienda XD)). Que conste que no fueron comprados en ese orden. *Una ocarina de porcelana (no es oficial de Nintendo, pero es calcadita a la Ocarina del Tiempo, incluso con la Trifuerza en la parte superior (copias ilegales everywhere)). *¿Cuenta el DLC del Mario Kart 8? XD. *No creo que cuente como "posesión", pero fui al primer concierto del "Symphony of the Goddesses" de Barcelona. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se me podría haber dado para celebrar mi vigésimo aniversario (ewe). Mis juegos favoritos 1. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Parece que tenga que ser un tópico o publicidad hacia el juego, pero simplemente es un juego maravilloso. La libertad de movimiento, pensar "¿Qué habrá allá?" y saber que puedes ir a averiguarlo, la diversidad... Todo es bello amásnopoder. Si tuviera que ponerle pegas, solo le pondría dos: el desgaste de armas (aunque esté bien implementado soy de los que prefieren tener el arma que quiera siempre que lo desee) y la música (sí, es ambiental y todo lo que tú quieras, pero entre que cuando estás en campo abierto te pasas 3/4 del tiempo sin música o con cuatro notas que ni siquiera percibes (y el 1/4 restante son las melodías de batalla), pues como que se echa en falta las BSO que emocionan y se mantienen en el recuerdo de los fans durante años). Adoro la mecánica de escalada y, a diferencia de otros, no echo en falta una "mazmorra tradicional" (aunque habría estado bien poder pasarte de nuevo las Bestias Divinas). 2. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (y DX) Muy pero que muy cerquita del primero (me ha costado decidirme si ponerlo o no delante). Me encanta la forma en la que está enfocado el juego. Si bien no tiene un final feliz (si no fuera por el final secreto de Marin sería bastante amargo, más bien XD), el juego es harto entretenido, con buenas mazmorras, mecánicas muy interesantes y una dinámica excepcional, así que se le puede perdonar. He logrado pasarme el juego sin perder ninguna vez (básicamente a base de reiniciar la consola XD) y desbloquear el final secreto, hecho del que estoy muy orgulloso siendo tan mediocre en los videojuegos n.n. Lo que más me gusta del juego, pero, es la que puedes liar con los grandes glitches que tiene (soy un amante de estos, qué se le va a hacer XD). Se nota que es producto del amor de los desarrolladores por la saga y no un proyecto más (los que sepan la historia del origen del juego lo entenderán). 3. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ¿Qué decir de este juego? Su jugabilidad parece (digo parece porque a saber qué nos depara el futuro) inmejorable gracias al Wii Remote, lo que permite estrechar aún más el vínculo con Link (AKA Hipervínculo según el Traductor de Google, por lo que... nos vinculamos en gran medida al Hipervínculo :v). También se me hace curioso que pudiendo viajar en el tiempo (reminiscencia del Ocarina of Time) no se cree ni una paradoja temporal, siendo un tema tan concurrido en estos casos XD. La historia, los personajes, incluso las Hypneas, fíjate lo que digo. Me encanta todo, de este juego (bueno, quizás las gemas de gratitud no, pero es un caso puntual (gordo pero puntual XD)). 4. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Lo jugué después del Phantom Hourglass, aunque lo compré primero. Su increíble funcionalidad con los parámetros de la consola (y de forma que no se vea forzado) me encanta, y el tema de los trenes y de poder controlar a Zelda/un espectro (XD) molan mucho. Sin embargo, la mecánica del control de un espectro mediante el espíritu de Zelda es lo que más me gusta, ya que las pruebas que deben superarse con estas con el espectro son mis favoritas (en mi opinión son las mejores planteadas, aunque a veces se me hacen demasiado pocas XD). 5. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bueeeeno, empezamos (y casi acabamos XD) con uno más normalito en una lista de favoritos XD. Si bien me aburre un poquito ir de una punta a otra navegando en un mar casi vacío (o molestado por uno de esos tiburones con menos puntería que el malo de una película), hechos como la Hoja Deku o el uso de la batuta, e incluso el estilo cartoon del juego, creo que hacen de este juego uno de muy alta calidad. La música de este juego también es excelente. Mis personajes favoritos 1. Ganondorf thumb Se que es el malo malísimo de la franquicia, pero sencillamente me encanta. La forma en cómo se muestra en todos sus juegos, en cómo impone al jugador y hace que el corazón se le reduzca al tamaño de un garbanzo caducado con su simple porte, en cómo con tan poco puede mostrar tanto poder... Simplemente... creo que sencillamente nunca encontraría palabras para describir mis sentimientos sobre él (no malpenséis XD). Irónicamente, siendo el Twilight Princess uno de los juegos que menos me gustan de la saga (ojo, que no es lo mismo que los que más odio: el juego me gusta, pero dista bastante de mis favoritos), es aquí en la que me gusta más su aparición, pues en él el aspecto que más destaca son los atributos préviamente citados, haciendo su aparición prácticamente perfecta (al menos a mis ojos XD). 2. Linebeck thumb|left|165px Muestra de cómo un cobarde y egoista puede sobreponerse a sus miedos y luchar por lo que desea y por el bien de sus amigos. Si bien el personaje siempre tira a una arrogancia y a un narcicismo (además de cobardía e incluso dependencia) que da miedo en una persona, al final del juego, pese a mantener estos rasgos, deja que su corazón "sea bañado por la luz", así como poder "iluminar" a los demás (quizás me salió un refilón demasiado poético XD). Me encanta el poder de voluntad para ayudar a los demás que despierta en él gracias a Link. 3. Cya thumb Ok, antes que nada dejar claro un par de cosas: en primer lugar se que es propiedad ajena a Nintendo (Koei Temco), pero, dado que es un personaje exclusivo de la saga de Zelda (aunque sea de un juego (dos con el port) no canónico), lo considero como un personaje "válido para valorar". Segundo, el físico no es el motívo por el que está aquí XD. Estando todo aclarado, Cya. Otro malo por aquí (suelo apegarme más a los malos que a los buenos, así que íd haciendoos a la idea XD). Puede que se muestre como alguien débil (de carácter), fácilmente manipulable y caprichosa... pero... ¿realmente nos damos cuenta que todo lo que hace es por amor (/*inserte aquí un "Ohhhh" de público de show americano cuando aparece una declaración amorosa salvaje en plató*/)? En mi opinión, muy pocos personajes en la saga son capaces de transmitir "sus" (teniendo en cuenta que son seres ficticios) sentimientos con una intensidad tan imperiosamente descomunal como ella lo hace, y es que fijaos la magnitud de dicho sentimiento que es capaz de hacerlo absolutamente todo con tal de lograr de que este sea correspondido. Lastimosamente, se tuvo que colar por el frienzoneado equivocado :v. Pero al menos se hace buena, al final :v (será que se ha dado cuenta que así tendrá más papeletas para meter mano a Link? XD). 4. Serbot thumb|left Esta situación es graciosa. Cuando lo encontré por primera vez (cuando aún estaba estropeado, e ignoro el caso de sus "hermanos de raza") me dije "¿Como puede haber un robot tan mono?" (con el permiso de R2-D2 XD). Entonces progresé en la historia y pude repararlo, y al poco tiempo ya impuso su carácter (y anda que tardó, el tío XD) y fue como... "¿Como puede ser que algo tan adorable tenga un alma de estropajo metálico de tal calibre?" (sí, de esos que rascas y se lleva lo que querías quitar de la superficie y la mitad de dicha superfície). Y luego viene cuando se me enamora de Fay. Sinceramente, aun siendo lo desagradable que era, es extremadamente divertido ver estas situaciones y el contraste que hay cuando se dirije a Fay o a Link (a veces incluso en el mismo momento). 5. Marín thumb En fin, sé que muy muy relevante no es (bueno, el LA es un juego muy raro, más teniendo en consideración la interacción de Link con los personajes, pero bueno :P), pero su personalidad afable es muy atractiva. Tiene un sueño un poco raro (salir de la isla y descubrir nuevos lugares es entendible viviendo en una isla... ¿pero mediante la transformación en gaviota, en serio? (y encima la tía lo logra, si desbloqueas el final secreto... mucha magia negra veo por aquí XD), pero se la hace querer. Lo que más gracia hace es que sea (temporalmente) un objeto... Bueno, dicho así suena mal de narices, pero los que hayan jugado al LA lo entenderán... Y lo mejor de todo es que es posible mediante glitches que Marín sea un objeto permanentemente (algo que hace más mal que bien... pero siempre puedes resetear el juego si te cansas de ella XD). ¡Y adoro que la hayan puesto de personaje jugable en Hyrule Warriors *o*! Páginas creadas por mí Aquí coloco en orden cronológico de creación mis "hijitos" de esta wiki. Por el momento soy el padre de 23 artículos. Hyrule Warriors: Legends (la primera página (ewe)) // amiibo // Material (Hyrule Warriors) // Satellaview // Nintendo Direct // Promoción // Skull Kid (Hyrule Warriors) // Elementos beta de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess // Modo Galería // Leche (desambiguación) (mi página número 10 es la leche XD) // Medalla // Miiverse // Ganon Fantasma (Hyrule Warriors) // Rey de Hyrule (Hyrule Warriors) // Indicador de punto débil // Marin (Hyrule Warriors) // Categoría:Humanos de Hyrule Warriors // Carta de objeto // My Nintendo Picross - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess // Pizarra Sheikah // Campana (Hyrule Warriors) // Toon Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) // Arco del Crepúsculo // ... Canciones de Zelda que me gustan Dado que no soy capaz de "clasificarlas" por preferencia, lo heré por juegos. Susceptible a cambios. A Link to the Past *Seal of Seven Maidens *Hyrule Castle *Anger of the Guardians *The Dark World *Black Mist Link's Awakening *Sword Search *Overworld *Boss Battle *Key Cavern *Link and Marin talk *Tal Tal Heights *Angler's Tunnel *Southern Shrine *Face Shrine *Ballad of the Wind Fish Ocarina of Time *Title Theme *Zelda's Lullaby *Lon Lon Ranch *Kakariko village *Temple of Time *Sheik's Theme *Gerudo Valley *Ganon's Castle Majora's Mask *Intro *Clock Town (Días 1, 2 y 3) *Major's Council Room *Kamaro's Dance *Oath to Order *Deku Nuts Palace *Demonstration of Song of Healing *Astral Observatory *Zora Band *Calling the four giants *Final Hours The Wind Waker *Title Theme *Intro *Grandma's Theme *The Great Sea *Dragon Roost Island *Hyrule Castle *Sage Laruto *Medli's Awakening *Molgera Battle *Puppet Ganon (Snake) *Ganondorf Battle *King's Sacrifice Twilight Princess *Title Theme *Ilia's Theme *Hyrule Field *Hyrule Field (night) *Twilit Cargo *Lake Hylia *Midna's Lament *Sacred Grove *Stallord *Blizzeta Battle (1/2) *Battle (2/2) *Darknut *Hyrule Castle *Resistance *Puppet Zelda *Ganondorf Skyward Sword *Legend of Skyloft *Ballad of the Goddess *Opening *Skyloft *Romance *Crimson Loftwing *Romance in the Air *Stalfos *Grahim (1ra, 2da y 3ra batalla) *Disrupted Ritual *Zelda Escapes *Koloktos - Moldarach *Dejected Groose *Levias Battle *Final Demise *Impa's Fate *Staff Roll Breath of the Wild *Main Theme *Life in Ruins *Temple of Time *Kass' Theme *Attack of Vah Ruta *Zora Champion Mipha's Theme *Guardian Battle **Captured Memories *Hyrule Castle *Calamity Ganon (Phase I) *Calamity Ganon (Phase II) *Beast Ganon (Phase I) *Beast Ganon (Phase II) *Staff Roll En construcción Otros Cuando al segundo día de tener un juego descubres un glitch :v